La fin des temps
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: La ville est assiégée et sur le point de sombrer. Le Pingouin est seul dans son manoir plongé dans le noir, seul et triste jusqu'à ce que le tambourinement de quelqu'un à la porte le sorte de sa léthargie.


La pluie tambourinaient contre les vitres du manoir à les en faire trembler. L'orage grondait dans la nuit, se rapprochant dangereusement.  
Il était minuit passé et l'électricité était coupée. Il faisait froid. Tout le personnel était parti quand les attaques avaient commencé, d'abord au centre-ville, puis dans toute la périphérie.  
Oswald était seul devant le feu de sa cheminé, dans le noir, captivé par la danse des flammes. Gotham était sur le point de sombrer et il n'avait aucun désir de la sauver. Il y a des années de cela, quand son pouvoir était encore une chose instable, il avait défendu cette cité bec et ongles, refusant de la voir disparaître. Mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien brûler jusqu'à ses fondations, cela ne changerait rien au futur. Il était ce qu'il était, et il survivrait avec ou sans elle. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne. Car personne n'était plus là pour le voir.  
Soudain, un fracas assourdissant résonna dans le silence. Quelqu'un frappait à tout rompre contre la porte. Le Pingouin récupéra sa canne, de laquelle il tira sa dague, puis il boita rapidement jusqu'à la porte, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine lorsqu'il quitta la chaleur confortable de sa cheminée.  
Le manoir était plongé dans les ténèbres, et soudain, il sentit comme des regards pesés sur lui : tant de gens étaient morts ici, des gens de sa famille, des traîtres, des ennemis, et peut-être observaient-ils en moment-même ses moindres faits et gestes, attendant l'occasion de se manifester, et de se venger.  
Il resserra ses doigts sur le manche de son poignard, tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement la porte, avec précaution. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait, mais il voulait l'affronter de face.  
\- Ed, hoqueta-t-il en reconnaissant la silhouette dégingandé du Riddler, son costume vert imbibé de pluie.  
\- Je suis stupide, déclara Edward, la tête baissée, les cheveux dégoulinant comme des algues mortes sur son front.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda sèchement Oswald en rangeant son arme.  
Évidemment, Ed ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait bien loin de son personnage fantasque de d'habitude. Il ne portait ni son chapeau, ni ses lunettes, et à en juger l'état boueux de son pantalon, il avait fait le chemin à pied jusqu'ici.  
Alors que la pluie semblait se calmer un peu, un éclair tomba non loin d'ici, dans un craquement brutal qui fit tressauter les épaules d'Oswald. Il était déjà nerveux, et l'arrivée impromptue du Riddler n'améliorait pas les choses. Le silence entre eux était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait jamais, il laissait s'étendre trop de paroles non dites.  
La main d'Ed se referma sur son bras. Oswald ouvrit la bouche mais le Riddler l'interrompit :  
\- Au dernier instant...quand j'ai cru que ça allait arriver, que tout allait finir...  
Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre. Oswald n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il sentait la pression sur son bras, toutefois il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se dégager. Il se contenta d'observer Ed, plongeant le regard dans son regard sombre et grave.  
\- Que tout allait finir, répéta-t-il.  
\- Et je pensais à toi, termina Ed. Seulement toi. Il n'y avait plus que toi dans ma tête, derrière mes paupières. Quand je fermais les yeux, je revoyais ton visage, et je me demandais où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, si tu étais en sécurité. Et alors que c'était censé être la fin pour moi, mon cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne pas savoir...  
Oswald pinça les lèvres :  
\- As-tu reçu un coup sur la tête ? T'a-t-on administré de la drogue ?  
Le Riddler pouffa en baissant la tête, sans la moindre trace d'humour. Il était l'image même de la lassitude.  
\- Je suis sérieux Oswald, dit-il. Je suis venu parce que je voudrais réparer ce qu'on avait. Si ce n'est pas trop tard.  
Sa main retomba. Le Pingouin tendit la sienne pour l'effleurer, du bout des doigts, hésitant. Il la retira prestement, comme apeuré, et releva vivement les yeux sur Ed pour guetter sa réaction.  
Ce dernier avança d'un pas, et avant qu'Oswald puisse réagir, il le serra dans ses bras.  
Le corps entier du Pingouin se raidit sous l'étreinte froide et humide. Pourtant cela n'arrêta pas Edward qui caressa lentement son dos dans un geste de réassurance.  
\- S'il te plaît Oswald, chuchota-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix à peine dissimulé.  
Oswald ne pouvait voir son visage, mais le ton de sa voix suffit à lui faire perdre ses moyens. Sans se soucier de la pluie qui pénétrait sa robe de chambre, il enlaça Ed à son tour, avec un soupir de ce qui pouvait passer pour du soulagement. C'était comme un vieux réflexe, quelque chose qu'il avait failli oublier mais qui revenait à lui aussi simplement que si ça avait daté d'hier – c'était loin, très loin d'être le cas.  
Le nez d'Ed dans ses cheveux lui envoya une décharge électrique qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler en pressant davantage son corps contre le sien. Les anciens sentiments étaient toujours là, aussi brûlants qu'autrefois, impossibles à ignorer. Il y succomba et bientôt ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes silencieuses.  
\- Tu es le seul, murmura Ed de sa voix tremblante. Tu as toujours été le seul.  
Oswald enfouit son visage pour pleurer librement contre son épaule, le visage déformé par la joie et la douleur entremêlées. Pourquoi ces mots, après tant d'années à se fuir, faisaient aussi mal ?  
Une main vint caresser sa joue, lui relever lentement le visage. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir d'Ed, il sut ce que allait se passer avant même que ses lèvres n'atteignent celles d'Edward. Ils s'embrassèrent, et ça ressemblait à un feu d'artifice. Tout à coup il n'avait plus froid. Le monde était un bain de chaleur agréable, et les mains d'Ed s'agrippaient à lui, cherchant une meilleure prise sur son corps, balbutiant, tâtonnant. Oswald sentit à peine qu'il le faisait reculer pour fermer la porte...et le plaquer contre. Il ne pouvait détacher sa bouche de la sienne, et malgré le rythme très lent de ses baisers – il prenait le temps de savourer chaque seconde de contact – il y avait dans leur étreinte quelque chose d'avide, à peine contenu. Le souffle d'Ed était haletant, son visage brûlant. Oswald ne savait pas à quel point il attendait ce moment, bien qu'il l'ait lui-même attendu aussi en secret. Mais Ed était différent.  
Il ne pouvait l'embrasser plus longtemps sans perdre la tête. Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou – sa gorge si pâle. Oswald émit un gémissement de plaisir tel qu'Ed n'en avait jamais entendu, qui lui fit dresser le duvet de la nuque. Il appuya son bassin contre le sien, avec un petit coup de rein possessif, excité. Oswald couina, plus lent à la détente, mais néanmoins flatté par l'érection qu'il pouvait percevoir contre sa cuisse. Il embrassa Ed sur l'oreille et lui caressa la nuque, tendrement. Sa voix sonnait comme une berceuse, douce et affectueuse :  
\- Laissons-nous du temps pour cela. En attendant, il faut te sécher. Tu restes dormir ici, et demain nous aviserons, si la ville est toujours debout, de ce que nous allons faire.  
Comme Ed ne répondait pas, Oswald l'embrassa à nouveau, sur la tempe cette fois.  
\- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là.  
En dépit de leur différence de taille, Ed enfouit alors son visage contre son cou, le dos cambré.  
Les lèvres d'Oswald formèrent un sourire d'extase.  
Dehors, la pluie se remit à tomber comme s'il n'y allait pas y avoir de lendemain.


End file.
